Don't Shut Me Out, Let Me In
by lewiethewittyalto
Summary: This is a story about what could have happened if Annabel had not run out of Bendo, and instead Owen had found her crying. Just Listen. Owen/Annabel.


Don't Shut Me Out, Let Me In

Owen's POV:

Annabel seemed tense ever since she got to Bendo. I wondered what her deal with that Clarke girl is. Why was she so distracted? I had to ask.

"Okay" I said.

"Something is definitely up with you. Do you have a fever or something"?

She said she was fine and went to the bathroom.

The Truth Squad was just starting to come on. I was confused. Why was she choosing the moment that the band goes on to use the bathroom. Fifteen minutes pass and there were still no signs of Annabel.

I decided to go over to the area with the bathrooms, and I find Annabel curled up in a ball in a corner crying hysterically.

"Annabel, Annabel what's wrong", I said.

Hearing no response, I sat down next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Come on", I said. "Let's go out to my car and talk."

She nodded and we walked out to the parking lot, my arms still around her waist. She buried her face in my chest and I guided her to the car.

I decide to sit her in the backseat because there is more room there. She continued to cry, her face buried in my chest for a while. After some time, Annabel regained her composure and wiped her face with her hands.

Since she was no longer crying, I asked again, "What's going on Annabel?"

"Please don't make me say it," she pleaded.

"Annabel, it's not going to get better if you don't talk about it", I said.

"It will change everything. You'll never want to be near me again", Annabel said.

"Annabel come on, it's me. I care about you. Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you. Whatever this is, I can handle it, I promise. Please Annabel, don't shut me out," I said softly.

She took a minute to ponder what I was saying. What was it that she is so scared to tell me?

After a minute or two of silence she finally spoke quietly.

"Don't think or judge, just listen," she finally said. She paused again briefly and then begun.

"I was reminded of something that happened last May at the end of the year party. Rather I had a flashback," she said.

"Something," I said.

"I know, placeholder", Annabel replied.

"If you want to know the whole truth, hear goes. I-I- was r-raped by my best friend Sophie's boyfriend, Will Cash at the party. Or at least she was my best friend then.

Annabel continued.

"Sophie walked in after he had, you know," I nodded. "She immediately assumed the worst. She never talked to me again, except to call me a whore and a slut. Rumors flew around the school and none of my friends wanting anything to do with me."

I was so pissed that someone could do this to Annabel, my Annabel. How could that sick bastard touch the girl I love, and then make it out to be her fault? There, I said it. I love her. I love Annabel Greene. I can't hide it anymore.

I could feel my body tremble in anger at what that guy did to her, but I had calm myself. I had to be calm for Annabel's sake because this was about her. I couldn't be selfish and make it about me. I calmed myself with the sensation my heart was feeling, after finally realizing that I love her. I had to tell her, but now was not the time.

Annabel spoke again. "When fall came I was friendless and alone. And then you happened. And you, you befriended me immediately, no questions asked."

I allowed myself to smile upon hearing my name.

"Owen, you saved my life this year, and when I say that, I mean literally. The day that you gave me a ride home, I was planning to slit my wrists. I was sick of being friendless and being called a whore. My sister was sick and I hated modeling. I had nothing left to live for. Then you offered me a ride home and I was touched. Since I've met you, I've had at least one friend, and I vowed to say alive ever since," Annabel explained.

Upon hearing those words, my heart bled for her. I would have never known. She always seemed to have held everything together, at least on the outside anyways.

"Annabel, I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was your life. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm grateful that you lived and you're alive today," I said.

"When you came along, you made me open up to you. I started talking about things I'd been silent about for so long, like Whitney's struggles. Still I won't talk about what happened with Will. I wanted to forget about." Annabel said.

"I can't blame you for that," I said.

"Then at modeling that the other night, I overhead one of the models talking about how Sophie's current best friend, Emily had slept with Will. Emily was a model and she came in late with sad eyes. When I saw the pain in her eyes, I immediately knew the truth. She had the same look about her that I imagine I must have had after it happened to me. I was overcome with emotion," she says

I went to Bendo to meet you thinking that I could handle myself", Annabel said stuttering. She continued anyways. "Then Rol-ly wanted me to t-talk to Clarke for him-m. C-Clarke and I haven't t-talked since I was s-stupid enough to d-ditch her for S-Sophie years a-ago.

Without hesitation I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her onto my lap, and held her once again. "Shh it's okay, I've got you." I say soothing her. We sat like that for a while.

Annabel was the first one to speak. "I know I probably should of told you earlier, but I was afraid you would never want to be close to me again. I was afraid you would find me disgusting"

"What? How could I be disgusted with you about something that was in no way your fault? Like I said before, nothing you say will change the way I feel about you. Let me repeat that. Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me," Annabel asked.

"I love you", I replied. "I've always loved you. I feel very protective of you. If anything has changed, it's that I love you more. I love you for changing you mind about killing yourself, for opening up to me, for having the courage to tell me what happened, and for just being Annabel."

"I love you too", she whispered softly, "and not just because you saved my life. I love you for being you too."

Then she placed her arms about my neck and kissed me. My heart sang. She loved me, she really loved me. Finally we came up for air.

"We should probably get back inside," Annabel said.

I asked if she was sure and she simply nodded yes. Hand and hand, we walked back inside to watch the end of the show.


End file.
